Furthermore, the present invention relates to a portable device, preferably a portable device for the use in a communication network, in particular a mobile network according to a GSM, GPRS and/or UMTS radio network standard, which portable device is designed and/or adapted to at least partially carry out a method according to the invention.
In the state of the art methods to unlock portable devices, in particular a screen of portable devices, are well known, in particular form so called smartphones comprising a touchscreen. Unlocks are used to get into the operating system of a portable device from an inactive state of the portable device. Especially to prevent that unwanted operations, actions and/or inputs based on accidentally performed actions by the user, portable devices are set to an interactive state when there is no intended usage. Accidentally performed operations, actions and/or inputs by a user can happen for example when a portable device is in a pocket or a bag of the user. To get back into the operating system of the portable device allowing and enabling an user of the portable device operations, actions and/or inputs so called lockscreens are used, offering different kinds of unlocks.